


Plus One

by Siobhan_Schuyler



Category: Glee RPF, Starkid RPF
Genre: Apocalyptour, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan_Schuyler/pseuds/Siobhan_Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris hasn't stopped looking at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble, 100 words exactly. Takes place after Starkid's last LA show on the Apocalyptour, May 24th 2012. [A visual reference](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4khufDjpP1qek6n4o1_1280.png). As far as I know Chris did not, in fact, attend. But hey.

You bound in from the stage, adrenaline pumping, face hurting from grinning so much - and you run right into Chris, who watched the show from the wings, out of sight. Darren runs after you, shoulder-checking Chris then jumping on Lauren, who drops him and punches him. Same old.

Chris hasn't stopped looking at you.

"You know," he says innocently, stepping closer even though you're sweaty and probably smelly. "The knee socks really do it for me."

You smile, flushed. "What about the bowtie?"

"Enh," Chris dismisses with a shrug. He grabs your belt buckle to pull you closer. "Old news."


End file.
